Valentine's Day Fluff
by westernmelody
Summary: ATF: Short piece about Valentine's Day for our guys. All Seven are included.


**VALENTINE'S DAY**

Since Valentine's Day fell on Sunday, the cupids were at work Thursday night and when some of the agents from Team Seven exited the elevator, their eyes widened at just how busy the female cupids had been. Vin, Josiah, Nathan and JD were first to enter and everyone inspected Vin's desk, where chocolates and homemade cookies covered every spare inch, including his chair.

No surprise to the agents, who knew Vin's sweet tooth was not a secret to any of the ladies in the building.

"Gosh, Vin, you'll share, won't you?" JD begged, his eyes wide at all the goodies.

"Touch any of these, kid, and you won't have any fingers left to eat with," Vin replied as he laughed at JD's crestfallen expression.

"JD, what is on your desk?" Josiah said, trying to divert JD's attention away from the tempting chocolates.

JD rushed to his desk in eager anticipation and while there were some cookies and chocolates, there were several stacks of paper. "What?" JD asked.

Vin snatched at the papers and handed some to Nathan and Josiah.

"JD - they're adoption certifications!" Vin howled, as Ezra exited the elevator and came over to check out the commotion.

"Very good, JD," Ezra approved. "All of the women who have always wanted to mother you want to adopt you and there are several invites to home-cooked meals."

JD sat down, dejected. "It's like they think I am a puppy," he moaned.

"Woo-wee!" Buck crowed, as he entered and snatched up the letters. "Home-cooked meals! You and I will dining well for months, Kid!"

"Some of these include invitations to meet daughters and granddaughters," Vin observed.

"Now wait a minute, Bucklin, they explicitly say just JD - they wouldn't trust their daughters and granddaughters with you," Vin laughed.

Ezra was surveying a vintage bottle of wine decorated with a single red rose, and an envelope with tickets to the opera.

Nathan was smiling at his red roses and a lovely picture of beautiful Rain.

Josiah had a nice basket of his favorite homemade muffins.

A red tablecloth covered Buck's desk and chair and he unveiled it with anticipation.

Upon revealing what was concealed underneath, everyone gasped, including Chris and Orrin Travis, just exiting from the elevator.

Buck's desk and chair looked like an advertisement for Victoria's Secret. Red bras and panties and balloons and boas were all over.

JD, for once seeing an opportunity to tease Buck, piped up: "I don't think those are your size, Buck," with the others erupting in laughter.

Orrin Travis snorted and Chris doubled over.

Ezra gained control first, saying, "Good morning, Director Travis," to Buck's chagrin.

Travis made sure to walk over and inspect each garment to the other agents amusement and Buck's discomfort.

"I think you are right, JD," Travis commented. "I believe these are a bit small for Buck."

"Gifts for my lady friends," Buck recovered. "And they do come in all shapes and sizes."

A piece of paper fluttered off JD's desk and Travis picked it up. "Evie!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Son. The invitation to dinner still stands, but I warn you Evie is determined to set you up on a date with my niece, Violet. But I have told her she cannot adopt you. Though it seems she is not the only one wanting to," he said, looking at JD's red face.

Chris, who had enjoyed going from desk to desk and commenting on the valentine gifts secure in the knowledge that no one would dare send him anything, went to his office door and then let out a string of profanities

Travis laughed while the others looked puzzled, Chris bellowing, "Someone bring me a pair of scissor or a knife and tell me who did this!"

Red balloons streaming out of his office of all shapes and sizes and red streamers and soon Chris was soon attacking them and popping them with his own pocketknife.

Laughing, Travis snapped a few photos of the chaos before exiting, while the others chuckled as well, looking at each other to see if they could tell who was the culprit.

Buck, Ezra and Vin looked at each other and shrugged.

"I wish I had thought of it," Buck exclaimed.

"I would not chance being the source of Mr. Larabee's considerable wrath," Ezra explained.

"Not me," Vin said. "Helped Nettie last night."

"I know who did it," JD piped up.

"Who?"

Any guesses, readers?


End file.
